Variable displacement swash plate type compressors typically include a cylinder block provided with a number of cylinders, a piston disposed in each of the cylinders of the cylinder block, a crankcase sealingly disposed on one end of the cylinder block, a rotatably supported drive shaft, and a swash plate. The swash plate is adapted to be rotated by a rotor disposed on the drive shaft. The swash plate and the rotor are typically connected by a hinge mechanism. The rotation of the swash plate is effective to reciprocatively drive the pistons. The length of the stroke of the pistons is varied by varying an inclination or tilting angle of the swash plate.
During operation, the elements of a hinge mechanism of a conventional compressor sometimes interfere with one another while the inclination of the swash plate is varied. The interference of elements causes undesirable forces to act on the hinge mechanism and works against a smooth operation of the compressor. The interference can also cause a binding of the hinge mechanism of the compressor.
It would be desirable to produce a hinge mechanism for a variable displacement swash plate type compressor which facilitates smooth operation of the compressor.